Conventional RF receivers utilize FSK demodulators of the type generally illustrated in FIG. 1. In the example of FIG. 1, the dashed line represents the IC chip boundary. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional approach utilizes external components such as the external LC tank circuit found between IC inputs 33 and 34. The LC tank circuit is used as a delay circuit. Other external components include a low-pass filter amplifier/post-detection amplifier located between IC inputs 31 and 30. Such use of external components is clearly disadvantageous in terms of integration capability. Moreover, external components such as the external tank circuit can also be quite costly in terms of component expenses. For example, the external tank circuit typically requires relatively expensive high-Q components. Furthermore, component tolerance issues can further impede cost efficient production. As shown in FIG. 1. the FM/FSK demodulator receives as an input an IF2—IN signal at input 39, the output of the FM/FSK demodulator is provided external to the IC at output 32. A DATA—OUT signal that has been filtered and amplified is present at IC output 38.